Burcol Pyremace
Burcol Pyremace is a Dwarven Adventurer looking for endless possibilities. He is also a semi-powerful Battlemage who served in the Dark Iron military during numerous crisis'. During the assault on Argus, Burcol swore to live a happy life of exploring, as the main threat to the world, has been vanquished. Biography Early Life Burcol, lived alongside his Older Sister, was born to Jagran Pyremace and Lasseopeia Ironhardt. The Burning Steppes was where his family lived, happily, but this was around when the three Dwarven clans still had tension between each other, so the Dark Iron Dwarves still had to stay weary. Tragedy "Stay Down." The Bronzebeard Warrior, Hephaestus, swung his warhammer at Burcol's father. Burcol hid in a corner with his eyes closed, so the invader wouldn't see him. Burcol had to witness this dwarf coldbloodedly murder his mother and older sister, which scarred him for life. "Ye' kind be worthless, Jagran, rats, even." Burcols father tried to get up, but was too late, his head had been smashed on the wall. Burcol screamed, which alerted his position. "So, the rat had anotha' ankle-biter? How about you meet him." The Bronzebeard dwarf walked slowly to Burcol, causing immense fear within the teenage Dark Iron. "I see good in your eyes, laddie, but yer' kind is killing innocents, only good to, even t'odds." Right before Hephaestus would swing his hammer down, Burcol's hand suddenly glowed with pinkish energy, and blasted the Bronzebeard with Arcane, instantly killing him. This gave the young Dark Iron a feeling of power, and a memory that would never leave him, he picked up his fathers weapons, and left. Military Burcol then enlisted into the Dark Iron military to preserve their kind from the attacks of the other clans and various threats. Burcol was talented with his fathers weapons, a fiery axe in the left hand, and the ancient family heirloom, The Pyremace. He proved useful to at the time, weak, government, and was sent into multiple missions to save families of innocent Dark Iron Dwarves from destruction. Magic Burcol, ever since the 'tragedy', could only use that one simple arcane spell, which was quite pitiful, for a mage. A wandering Arch Mage of unknown origin encountered Burcol, and gave a very old tome, and wandered off to never be heard from again. "Litterae nanorum in Magia" or, Dwarvish Magic. Burcol read it day by day, with hard studying, he was finally able to use a different spell, a... unique spell. This spell is what some mages know as "Prismatic Barrier", but with a different touch. Burcol would be able to conjure the Fire version of it, but have it put inside of him, which would give himself an instant surge of power for a short time, which fits Burcols fighting style perfectly. Legion "It's not aboot our race, but our companionship." -Burcol Pyremace During the fight against the Burning Legion, Burcol decided to step in, joining the fight on the Broken Shore. Yet, this battle was a loss, and Burcol was overcome with grief for the fallen allies in battle, that demons stripped away of his magic. On arriving for the Assault upon Argus, Burcol's physical power and passion grew with every demon slain, eventually gaining a chance to be reborn within the light, but refusing. "Light Iron Dwarf, hah!" After this, Burcol left the Dark Iron military, looking for a happier life. Adventure "I wish fer' fun now, no more bloodshed, unless i want ta'." Physical Appearance A crimson headband dawnes upon the dwarf's head. A vest is adonned with red too, and the rest? Made for speed. He weilds the Pyremace, a weapon strong as only the wielder who uses it. Constant heat is radiated from the top to the bottom, which only means a Dark Iron can wield it, notso much a divine bloodline. Personality Pretty much your typical Dwarf, no racism, no hatred, but a love for beer! Though, whenever Burcol is taunted, beware the flame from which that yearns. Category:Dark Iron Dwarf Category:Alliance Rogue Category:Dwarf Category:Characters